Falling for the Past
by xTwistedxImperfectionx
Summary: A one shot for DivaliciousDooL. They say that what's in the past needs to stay there, but what happens when old feelings arise in a moment of comfort? And what happens when more complications come into play because of a marriage and a newly developed relationship? But when it comes down to it, true love will conquer all. Randy/OC


Falling for the Past

**A/N: **I don't usually do one-shots or use OC's but I got a really sweet message from DivaliciousDooL asking me to. So this is for her and I hope she likes it. Please keep in mind this is my first one-shot so I'm sorry if it's rushed or too short.

* * *

This had possibly been the worst day in her whole entire life.

She had been humiliated tonight at the bar when her boyfriend of almost six months—Johnny Curtis—said some drunken things to her tonight that made her question her relationship altogether. Even if he were too intoxicated to remotely function, how could he say such harsh things to her?

They had just gotten to a junction in their relationship where they had just said those three little words that everyone desires to hear. Now Mara wasn't sure where they were going to go now that he had expressed his true feelings.

Wiping her now puffy black eyes, Mara did the only she could think of and head back to her hotel room for the rest of the night to be alone. Once safely inside, she sauntered over to her bed and collapsed onto it, curling up in the fetal position, sobbing endlessly.

This wasn't how she wanted things to be; she was Divas Champion, and now she felt weak because of showing some emotion. When a knock at the door interrupted her patronizing reverie, she mulled over whether or not she wanted to open it. What if it was Johnny standing there with a bouquet of roses, wanting to make amends for being such a jerk?

Could she be prepared to tell him to go away – that she didn't want to see him for the rest of the night until she had time to think things over? What if she gave in and just forgave him?

Deciding she would never know unless she got up to see who it was daring to come after her after the night she had, she collected herself to the best of her ability before opening up the door. Only it wasn't Johnny standing there with an apologetic face. It was her ex boyfriend, Randy Orton.

Unable to look him directly in his beautiful, blue eyes, Mara diverted her stare elsewhere. She just couldn't deal with this right now. After everything that had happened, she just didn't want to have to see her ex right now.

Things were just too complicated with them.

They had been together for years; he was the reason as to why she had got into the business, just so they could be closer. And then one day out of the blue, he sat her down gently in a very heartfelt way, took her by her delicate hands and said that it was selfish of him to hold her back. He had wanted better for her, so he ended things.

Truth be told, she had never gotten over him. That was part of the reason as to why she didn't want to look at him. All those feelings would come rushing back to her.

He was her first everything. Her first love. Her first slow dance. Her first real kiss. Her first time. He had been such a huge part of her life that even now she still loved him so. Sometimes these things were just hard to let go of.

"I saw what happened tonight and I just wanted to stop by to make sure you were okay. You rushed out of there pretty fast." That was his opening statement, staying undeterred as he began speaking. When she didn't look at him, he carried on. "I know I lost the right a long time ago, but I just need to know you're gonna be okay."

"I'm tough as nails. I'll survive." She joked half-heartedly. "Do you want to come in for a bit?"

A bit hesitant at first, he eventually stepped inside, keeping himself at a bit of a distance from her. Staring back and forth between her and the stupid bed that was tempting him oh-so badly, he stayed by the door, making sure that he had a quick exit just in case.

Neither had a clue as to what to say – the last conversation they had was their breakup. What could they have to say after all this time? They wouldn't be able to usual the casual _how-are-you? _banter when they were well aware that it went much deeper than that.

Out of nowhere, Mara wound of giving in to her emotions and broke down. Tonight, Johnny Curtis had truly made her cry for the very first time. "How could he just say those things to me? How could he not tell me how he was feeling in private?"

Slumping down onto her bed, she got back into her former position and held onto her pillow, her back to Randy. It was bad enough he got to witness this scene and hear her cry, especially since he walked out before he could see all of this when he was broken up with her before, but she couldn't face him while letting out all these feelings.

"Mara, please don't cry," he boldly pleaded. He honestly didn't know what to say to make her feel any better. What Johnny had drunkenly said tonight was so hurtful that even Randy wanted to punch him in the face.

Turning to him in an angry way, Mara rubbed at her eyes. "He said I had gotten a big head since becoming Divas champ, that I've changed. How can I not cry over that? He called me a selfish, over-confident snob, Randy!"

Trying to be a good friend, the former WWE champion did the only he knew to do and laid down with her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest for a measly minute of comfort. "Look, you and I both know that you are none of those things. You are the kindest, gentlest person I have ever met. If Johnny has an issue with that then maybe—" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing he would upset her even more at the suggestion he was about to make.

Raising her head, Mara sweetly looked at him. "Maybe what? Dump him? No. Every couple has issues, Randy. You just can't run away from them. Do you and your wife ever have those fights that make you want to leave just like that?"

It was odd mentioning Randy's wife. It hadn't been that long after the breakup that Mara had learned of his engagement and then after a short time, he had been married. She had remembered her reaction. That night she locked herself in her hotel room with a bottle of alcohol.

She never let herself be happy after that. That was, however, until she met Johnny. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but she wasn't opposed to getting to know him better after he had repeatedly hit on her night after night.

Never had she imagined it would come to this. And never had she imagined opening up to Randy Orton of all people about it.

Wiping away some of the hair in her face, Randy tenderly put a hand to her face, closing his eyes when she placed a hand on his. This was the first time they had touched since they had broken up, since they had last seen each other. Truth be told, it felt more real than any other feeling in the world.

Her bottom lip quivered. Her whole body trembled in excitement. She didn't know the lack of control she had when around Randy. All she knew was that his hand was traveling from her face all the way down to the top button of her blouse and that she wasn't going to stop him.

Swallowing hard, Mara did the only thing that she knew in her heart was real, a feeling she solely recognized when around Randy. She leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. Despite everything that had happened tonight—and yes, she would eventually have to deal with it—this moment made up for it all.

* * *

Upon waking up, Mara realized how happy she was.

Even if it were a sin to commit adultery, she didn't care. She would gladly deal with the consequences, just as long as this was a new leaf for her and Randy. But then Johnny came to her mind shortly after.

She had to tell him. She had to admit to her wrongdoing and watch as his heart shatter from such a betrayal. Turning on her side, she watched Randy sleep so peacefully. She wondered if he would think the same thing.

Would he want to keep this a secret? Would he go back to Sam after his one-night stand and pretend that he was happily married and live happily ever after? Would he even want this night to mean something more?

Mara didn't want to know the answer to any of those doubts. They had broken up. They were over. Or so she thought.

When a knock at the door—a repeat of last night's events—was heard, Mara panicked. Rushing over to her bed, she nudged Randy, trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up, Randy! Someone's here."

Instead of opening those eyes of his, he brushed it off by moaning and rolling over on his side to continue his slumber.

Not being presented with a positive option, Mara tried conjuring up a careful plan but wound up with the short end of the stick. Guiltily, she ambled over to the door wearing nothing but her robe and yanked her door open to reveal Johnny Curtis standing there with a bouquet of roses.

Tears streamed down her face when he caught side of a naked Randy Orton in her bed. The look on his face had said it all. Dropping the roses on the ground, Johnny turned on a pivot and began walking away from her, shaking his head in pure agony.

"Johnny, wait! Please!" She begged, chasing after him, not giving a damn about the other superstars they passed by in the hallway. "I'm sorry."

Sharply, he turned to look at her. "You're sorry? That's all I get for this? I know that what I did last night was wrong, but that's nothing compared to your decision to sleep with your ex boyfriend, who is a _married_ man."

There was that reminder.

She felt bad enough for possibly ending a marriage, especially when there was a little girl involved. But she didn't feel bad for getting the chance to renew her relationship with the guy she never stopped loving. He was her everything.

"Tell me something I don't know, Johnny. I feel terrible for what I did to you and to Sam. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you. You may find it hard to believe but I do care about you."

"Care? What about love, Mara? You told me you loved me and I believed you. I'm in love with you, which is why I spent the whole night last night thinking of some way to make up for the way I treated you. I even wrote you an apology letter. Turns out I'm just a fool."

"Johnny, I know I said it and I shouldn't have because I didn't mean it. And I know it's hard hearing that but—"

"But what? You think that just because you and him slept together that he'll miraculously want a fresh start? He broke your heart once, what makes you think he won't do it again? And please don't give me this bullshit that it's different this time."

"But it is," she seemed unsure as to whether or not she actually believed that.

"Is that so? Tell me, before Randy took advantage of you last night, how many times had you two actually talked? Do you honestly believe that after last night he's gonna up and leave his wife for something that may or may not even work?"

His words cut her like a knife. She had considered that way before it had even been brought up. All night she lied away thinking of all the ways he could break her heart again. What if this time was no different? What if it this was just a one time thing? Or worse? What if he wanted to resume this but not make it an official commitment so that he could stay with his wife?

Was it possible that she had fallen for just a figment of the past? Could it be that she was the only one ready to give this another shot? What if Randy didn't reciprocate her feelings and wanted to just… stop while ahead?

No. That wasn't possible. He had initiated the whole thing. Had he taken advantage of her like Johnny pointed out?

"I guess I'll find out when I talk to him." She said subdued. Dubious as to what to say to the man who now couldn't look her in the eye, she sniffled a bit. "I wish I could wish that last night didn't happen, but it did and I don't regret it. But I do regret hurting you."

"Save it. I'm tired of your lies. We're over, Mara. But then again we never technically started, did we? You were here, but you weren't. I think I was just your escape from Randy. Looks like it wasn't enough in the end."

That was all he had to say before walking away from her. Mara, confused and lost, watched him leave until his silhouette was out of sight. Her and Johnny were officially over and it didn't even bother her.

* * *

Upon re-entering her hotel room, Mara was surprised to see a fully clothed Randy Orton. But what was more surprising was the fact that he had been on the phone, apologizing to who she figured was his very upset wife.

Did he tell her about his infidelity?

Trying to listen into his conversation, even though it was wrong, Mara inched herself closer to him. She _needed _to hear what was being said. Was he begging for forgiveness?

"Sam, you know about my stellar history with her. I messed up." He sucked in a deep breath, soon emitting a hiss, presumably because of his wife yelling at him. "Sam, you have to understand that there are some doors in my past that are not closed. Mara's one of them."

What the hell did that exactly mean?

"No, no, no. I will not make a decision between her and you. You are the mother of my daughter and I love you, but Mara—" He turned to look at the woman in particular, knowing that she had been standing there for a while now. "—is where my heart belongs."

Soon hanging up his phone, he gave Mara a smile. And for the first time in a really long time, something felt real. This wasn't like the last time when they were together. This was different, mature even. Something had evolved.

"You are my heart, Mara. I should've never broke up with you. But if you'll have me, I am willing to make it up to you. There's never been anyone else. It's always been you."

Happy tears streamed down her face as she ran to him, soon wrapping her arms around him. This was where she wanted to be – in his arms. Nothing felt better than this. She had a feeling and that was this time was going to be different. Randy wasn't going to run away.

"I love you, Randy. I always have." She whispered into his ear as she held onto him for dear life. None of the drama mattered right now. Not Johnny. Not Sam. Not the looks she was going to receive once word got out about what she did. She had Randy and that was all that she wanted to focus on.

Her life was finally the way it was meant to be.


End file.
